EL DESPERTAR DE MILLENIUMON
by lovecraft-shun
Summary: Cuatro años después de su partida, Ryo Akiyama, el antiguo amigo de ken, regresa para confezarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, los recuerdos y los sentimientos que ken tenia por Ryo han sido borrados. Ahora Ken tiene nuevos sentimientos y recuerdos por Davis motomiya. Cuando Ken recupere la memoria, grandes desastres ocurrirán.


CAPITULO 1: BUSCANDO KEN

"Ha pasado una semana desde entonces... Ryo-san no ha vuelto aun. Al parecer tampoco ha vuelto al Mundo Digital, de acuerdo a los e-mails de Gennai-san. A pesar de que todos están preocupados, yo no lo estoy. Siento... que seguramente Ryo-san está en una nueva aventura. A pesar de que no hay bases para sustentarlo, lo creo... A diferencia mía, él es un verdadero Tamer. No importa que suceda en cualquier mundo, mientras exista un DigiMundo, seguramente hay alguien ahí que necesita la ayuda de Ryo-san. Por eso, pienso que es verdad. Espero, no importa cuántos años tengan que pasar, que nos volvamos a encontrar."

Fueron las últimas palabras de Ken desde el día que desapareció su mejor amigo, justo el día de la muerte de su hermano mayor…

-Ryo…-

******************************* 2 años después ***************

-buena noches, mañana puedes dormir asta tarde verdad?- pregunto la mamá de ken al joven que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación.

Ken: si…-

El oji-azul serró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

-buenas noches wormon…- dijo recostándose en su cama al lado su digimon.

Wormon: buenas noches…-

Ken: "¿que abra sido esa sombra que vi?"...- se preguntó a si mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos- algo me preocupa…-

Wormon: ken... dime qué te pasa...- pregunto al oír la voz del peliazul.

Ken: no…no es nada…- le sonrió para que wormon descansara tranquilo- vamos a dormir ¿te cansaste hoy?...-

Wormon: un poco, ¡buenas noches!...- al ver a ken tranquilo wormon comenzó a contemplar el sueño al igual que ken.

Ken: buenas noches…- y serró los ojos, hundiéndose en un sueño de su pasado.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Había una gran tormenta de arena, ken se veía así mismo dos años más joven, a su lado estaba wormon y un chico más, no lograba ver su rostro.

Wormon: ¡lo logramos ken!- grito después de ver la caída de su enemigo digimon.

Sin embargo, entre la tormenta, unas extrañas semillas negras surgieron, dirigiéndose al chico de cabello castaño.

\- ¡cuidado!...¡AH!-

-¡ken!- llamo wormon al ver lo sucedido

Ken había arrojado al chico poniéndolo a salvo pero a causa de eso ken recibió el daño.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-AAAAAAAAH!...- se levantó de golpe, respirando agitado al tratar de tranquilizarse, provocando que su compañero digimon despertara preocupado por el ojiazul.

Wormon: ¿ken que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

Ken: fue un sueño…-miro a wormon ya más tranquilo.

Wormon: ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

Ken: wormon…-

Woemon: ¿dime ken?-

Ken: hace exactamente dos años, fuimos al digimundo ¿lo recuerdas?..-

Wormon: claro que si…-

Ken: en ese viaje…¿yo me lastime el cuello?...-

Wormon: mmm…- inclino la cabeza recordando lo sucedido- lo recuerdo muy bien…me preocupé mucho pensé que podrías morir, sufrí mucho por ti.-

Ken: no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió en ese momento.-

Wormon: ¿y te preocupa mucho?...- miro al lindo peliazul desconcertado por no recordar.

Ken: dime que sucedió wormon…-

Wormon: sabes ken, después de eso tú herida sano pronto y regresaste al mundo real como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ken: ¿eso es todo?-

Wormon: si… dime ¿recuerdas algo?...-

Ken: no, sigo con las mismas lagunas mentales, pero…creo que algo me sucedió en ese momento…-

-empieza a comprender…- vigilaba a ken desde un edificio frente a su casa.

-eso no importa, tenemos suficiente tiempo…- argumento el otro ser femenino a su lado.

-aun así tenemos que avisar su ubicación-.

Después de ello desaparecieron. El día empezaba y la aventura seguía.

************************* _ **4 años después**_ *******************************

-que aburrido, porque Mimi no ah aparecido, dijo que llegaría en el vuelo de las 12:00 y no ah aparecido-

-de seguro tuvo un pequeño retraso suele pasar…- comento el lindo niño de ojos azules al castaño pues comenzaba a desesperarse, los años en los que habían estado juntos como amigos lograron que el peliazul supiera mas sobre el castaño que los demás y como tranquilizarlo…

Dai: lo sé Ichijouji, pero…- miro a ken una vez más esas sensaciones ante el, se sentía flotar en las nubes al lado de su amigo, seguro que no era algo normal y lo sabía, un pequeño rubor apareció en él, lo que hizo jugar con sus manos y rogar porque no se dieran cuenta.

Minutos después una estrepitosa voz hizo el anuncio del vuelo en el que llegaría Mimi. Yolei estaba ansiosa por recibirla, era su mejor amiga.

-¡HOLA A TODOS!...- el siempre singular saludo de Mimi se escucho casi en todo el aeropuerto al ver a sus amigos- hola muchachos los extrañe muchísimo…- dijo emocionada por verlos-

Yolei: ¡MIMI!…-estaba alegre, tanto que llego a abrazarla.

Tai: bueno, vamos todos ya esta listo el auto, Matt nos espera…- anuncio después de los saludos hacia su querida amiga.

En aquel mismo momento un chico de cabello castaño parecido a Davis retornaba de su viaje, llegando a ver a Ken que ayudaba con unas maletas. Aquel joven se quedo mirando al peliazul algo en él era similar a alguien que había conocido hace mucho, ¿acaso era él?...

-ah…ken…- logro atribuir después de un momento de shock, al ver al peliazul…- KEN SOY YO RYO!...- grito al pasar por la gente a su alrededor el cual evitaban su paso y provocando que perdiera a Ken. Quedo parado en aquel lugar, era él, estaba seguro, no era un sueño, si era así deseaba que fuera realidad…

-¿oye ken pasa algo?...- Davis miro a su amigo que volteaba hacia ambos lados.

Ken: es que escuche que alguien me llamaba, tal vez fue mi imaginario…-dijo a su amigo con la mirada hacia otra dirección.

Dai: vamos ken o nos dejaran….-lo tomo del brazo asiéndolo caminar.

Ken seguía a su amigo algo confundido, aquella voz le traía recuerdos de alguien pero no podían reproducirse en su cabeza con facilidad.

-¿Ryo que pasa?- un pequeño digimon salió de su maleta mirando a su amigo que tenia una expresión algo melancólica

Ryo: nada Monodramon….- suspiro al ver hacía cierta dirección del aeropuerto- regresemos a casa…- fue todo lo que dijo sin mas tomo su equipaje para salir.

-¡ay! que viaje tan pesado…- grito entusiasmada estirando sus brazos mientras los demás, los barones, traían sus cosas las cuales bajaban del auto

Yolei: oigan chicos, que tal si vamos a la feria…

Dai: ¿la feria?, vaya, es lo único bueno que has dicho en el día…

Yolei: te escuche….- dijo la chica refunfuñando.

Dai: tranquila, tranquila…-

Ken solo sonrió ante el pleito que se hacia con esos dos aunque no se le quitaba esa sensación tan extraña…

-ken…-

La voz de wormon lo izó salir de sus pensamientos

Ken: eh, si….- contesto con voz tímida típica de él

wormon: ¿estas bien? Te veo algo preocupado…

Ken: no es nada…- sonrió levemente mirando a su compañero digimon

Dai: iremos a la feria, ¿vendrás con nosotros verdad?...

Ken: ¡ah! muchas gracias por la invitación…- sonrió amablemente.

Dai : deja de ser tan formal Ken, estamos entre amigos…

Mimi: bueno entonces nos veremos en la entrada del festival a las 7…-

Kari: será muy divertido…-

Cody: bueno entonces nos veremos mas tarde, tengo que irme, vamos armadillomon, yolei, Hawkmon ¿vienen?...

Yolei: ¡si ya vamos! nos veremos mas tarde…- siguió a cody que se había adelantado- ¡espéranos cody!-

Dai: eh…ichijouji…-miro a ken, deteniéndolo antes de que se fuera.

Ken: ¿si? Dime Davis...-

Dai: yo…eh el festival queda cerca de donde vives, me gustaría pasar por ti…digo para irnos juntos, tu sabes uno no sabe lo que puede pasar…- dijo nervioso al juntarle sus deseo.

Ken: claro, por qué no…- el peliazul se sonrojo un poco ante la petición de Davis- bueno debo irme te veré mas tarde…- dijo alejándose.

Dai: si, ¡nos vemos!…- se quedo embelesado con su amigo al verlo alejarse.

Veemon: oye Davis ¿qué tienes?...- miro a dai y después a donde estaba mirando y noto que se quedaba observado a ken.

Dai: eh, ah nada veemon, vámonos…-

-ah llegado a Japón señor…-

Una diminuta maquina anunciaba la llegada de alguien en aquella ciudad.

-de seguro regreso por él…-Aquella sonrisa malévola se dio a conocer entre las sombras- que tonto fue al regresar, él y yo estamos destinados a pelear por toda la eternidad, mas de una ves me detuvo, creo que. Lo que busca él nos servirá de anzuelo para traerlo aquí….-aquella voz de maquina anuncio al súbdito a su lado.- yo mismo iré por él, en este lugar no tiene oportunidad de escapar será su tumba…-

-como ordene mi señor…- la pequeña maquina salió del lugar dejando a su amo solo entre la penumbra, la oscuridad de aquel cuarto de maquina daba a conocer…

El atardecer se hacía presente, Davis estaba muy apresurado arreglándose lo mejor posible…

Dai: donde rayos están mis zapatos…-buscaba bajo la cama- ¡ya lo encontré! ¡auch!…- al querer levantarse se golpeo con la misma cama.

Veemon: Davis tranquilízate, nunca te había visto así…tiene algo que ver con ¿ken verdad?...-

Davis se sonrojo ante la pregunta.- ken es mi mejor amigo ¿que hay de malo en eso?

Veemon: nada pero…- suspiro había notado que se portaba cada ves mas raro en presencia de ken y cuando pensaba en el.

-ken te ves muy bien así, nunca te había visto con yukata…- dijo wormon al ver a ken vestido con una yukata café rojizo adornado por hojas otoñales.

Ken: gracias…- se sonrojo- hace mucho que no uso esto, mi mamá lo izo para mi, supongo que ya es momento de usarlo, además él estará hay…- sus manos se fueron a su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir, cada que recordaba a Davis sentía una agradable sensación…

Wormon: ¿él? ¿Quien?-

Ken: olvídalo, Davis pasara en unos momentos…- se miro al espejo antes de salir.

Dindooooooon…

Vemon: otra vez estas nervioso ¿qué te pasa?...-esa actitud ya la conocía se portaba exactamente como cuando se había enamorado de kari.

El timbre del departamento sonó anunciando su llegada.

-un momento…- se escucho en las afueras la vos de una dama amable.

Dai: ya te dije que no me pasa na-da…-miro a su compañero digimon volteando como robot pero al oír la puerta abrirse guardo compostura- ¡ah! hola buenas noches esta…ken-pero sus nervios regresaban otra vez, siempre que ken estaba presente Davis actuaba extraño.

-oye Ryo ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí? ¿No lo has olvidado?

Ryo: ya te dije que es por aquí no puedo olvidar a ¡ken!...-dijo a su compañero digimon pero cuando hizo conciencia de sus palabras se sonrojo- eh…es decir…que no me eh olvidado de donde vive y apúrate o te dejo…-dio vuelta y siguió caminando -"rayos porque siempre digo mis sentimientos en voz alta"- pensó Ryo.

Veemon: Davis estas actuando muy raro…-miro a su compañero acomodarse el cabello.

Dai: "dios esto es como una cita, que afortunado soy…"-pensaba Davis, teniendo en su cabeza una fantasía creada por sus deseos, pero la voz de su amigo lo interrumpió.- ¿de que hablas? -

\- hola Davis, buenas noches, pasa, ken saldrá en un momento, tengan mucho cuidado, esta un poco retirado el festival…-

Dai: claro señora ichijouji…-

-bunas noches…- ken salió de su habitación con wormon en brazos.

Davis se quedo sorprendido al ver a ken, se veía hermoso con la yukata.

Dai: bu…buenas noches ken…- se ruborizo al sentir a ken acercársele.- es tarde los chicos nos esperan…-

Ken: si, mamá vendré mas tarde…-

-si cuídense mucho por favor-

Ken salió de su casa al lado de Davis, la dama solo sonrió al ver a su hijo divertirse.

Davis: miraba de reojo a ken en realidad se veía hermoso- te…te ves muy bien con yukata…- dijo nervioso cada que veía a ken.

Ken se sonrojo al oír a davis – gracias…no había usado una desde hace mucho…-

dai: la estación del metro esta cerca ¿verdad? Vamos de seguro estará lleno de gente por ir al festival.

Ken: si…-

Monodramon: Ryo cuando veremos a ese ken de quien tanto me hablas…-salió del gorro de su chamarra.

Ryo: sssh pronto. Solo no hagas escándalo. Ya lo veremos, escóndete o su mamá te vera.

Espero que este en casa…- se arregló un poco el cabello y la chaqueta que llevaba.

Monodramon: ay, Ryo, me pregunto porque te gusta tanto ese niño…- fue lo único que dijo y regreso a su escondite dejando a Ryo rojo por el comentario.

La dama abrió la puerta encontrándose con un joven castaño de ojos azules.

-¿Ryo…?- dijo alegre la dama, su rostro le mostró al chico alegría por verlo.

-señora ichijouji, hola, buenas noches- sonrió al verla.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, a ken le dará gusto verte... ven pasa…- la señora invito amablemente al muchacho este por cortesía entro…

-gracias señora ichijouji…- sonrió y entro a la propiedad- y ¿donde esta ken?...- pregunto ansioso por ver al peliazul…

-¿ken?, ¡ay! es cierto, salió hace unas horas-dijo sirviendo un poco de te- después de regresar del aeropuerto, salió al festival con unos amigos.-

-"entonces si era él"…- murmuro el chico al recordar a esa persona tan parecida a él. Pero su mirada se desvió hacia una fotografía a su lado- osamu…- murmuro para si, al verlo.

Osamu era el hermano mayor de ken, había muerto en un trágico accidente.

La señora ichijouji solo inclino la vista hacía el suelo.

-ah pasado mucho tiempo Ryo….- comento la dama- desde que te fuiste ken se quedo solo, e incluso tomo un extraño comportamiento…-

El castaño miro a la madre del peliazul, su semblante triste.

-discúlpeme por no estar cuando mas me necesitaba…yo…-

-lo se…- dijo la señora con un nudo en la garganta- pero con el tiempo encontró amigos que lo hicieron cambiar, sobretodo Davis Motomiya…-

Ryo: Davis motomiya?...- al chico le incomodo escucharla. Acaso…¿ ken estaba con alguien más?, muy acostumbrado estaba el chico castaño al estar a su lado….

-si, es un buen chico y parece llevarse muy bien con ken. Ken ira a la feria de Tokio si sales puedes alcanzarlo e ir con él.

Ryo sonrió al oír a la dama

Ryo: gracias señora ichijouji…- se levanto del sofá saliendo a toda prisa vería a su amigo…

a ken le dará mucho gusto verlo de nuevo…- miro a Ryo salir- ah pasado mucho tiempo, me pregunto ¿que tanto habrá estado asiendo?…-

Monodramon: Ryo tranquilo me voy a caer…-el pobre digimon estaba que salía volando por las calles, Ryo estaba muy ansioso. Corría apresurado parecía que no se le agotaban las fuerzas…

Ryo: Monodramon, tengo que alcanzarlo… el festival es en el parque de cerezos….- dijo entre cortado por la agitación de tanto correr y bajar las escaleras de la estación- ¡aun lado!...- entro al metro empujando a toda la gente y justo en ese momento la puerta se cerró dejando a las personas molestas.

-¡aha bingo!...¡lo logre!, ¿lo ves? te lo dije, yo soy mejor…- dijo una orgullosa yolei pues había humillado a Davis en los dardos….

Dai: no es justo insistes trampa…-

Hawkmon: hay no ya van a empezar…- suspiro derrotado, evitar calmarlos no serbia de nada.

V-mon hizo lo mismo al ver a su compañero.

Ryo: llegamos Monodramon- salió de la estación y de dirigió al templo donde sería el festival al entrar miro a todas partes comenzando ah andar por todo el lugar- no lo veo- dijo sin perder la esperanza de verlo…

Monodramon: Ryo, ya es muy tarde, ken ya debería de haber regresado a su casa...-

Ryo: ¡no digas eso!,

Monodramos se rindió y miro fastidiado a otro lado mientras Ryo seguía buscando a ken.

Monodramon: mm de acuerdo a las descripciones que me insiste… esa persona se párese mucho…-

Ryo miro a aquel que su compañero le señalo en efecto era ken, se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que había cambiado, estaba mas grande y era realmente bien parecido y esa inocencia en ken quizás no había cambiado, bueno con la yukata se veía "adorable".

El peliazul caminaba al lado de davis, solo ellos dos, nadie mas con ellos, al parecer algo gracioso había sucedido como para que ken se riera de esa forma.

Ryo: eso no, no lo permitiré….-

Murmuro impulsado por lo celos, salió a toda prisa al verlo, pero, se les escapo. Ambos chicos se habían metido entre el laberinto de árboles.

Ken: Davis, que hacemos aquí…- miro a su compañero con un levé rubor en sus mejillas…

Davis dio un gran suspiro al oírlo, ese valor acumulado en él estaba apunto de venirse abajo, pero ya había tomado su decisión desde hace mucho, este era el día en que le dijera eso tan importante.

Dai: bueno es que…quiero decirte algo muy importante ichijouji…- trago saliva al ver al peliazul. El cual los rayos de luna adornaban el rostro angelical de ken, conteniendo sus ganas de besar aquellos labios de su acompañante...

Ken por su parte se comenzaba a sentir algo apenado, pero no solo eso su corazón latía a mil por hora en aquel momento, solo siguió caminando con su compañero asta llegar a un bello puente por debajo un elegante río que separaba las tierras y la lluvia de flores que era arrastrada por la brisa de la noche.

Davis pasó el puente antes que ken pero se detuvo a la mitad de este, esperando al peliazul.

Ken sentía aun más esa sensación, sentía como comenzaba a aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas. Se comenzó a acercar a Davis con timidez hasta quedar a su lado posando su vista en aquellas aguas.

Dai tomo un último suspiro y tomo todo el valor que tenia aun…

Dai: i…ichijouji… yo, este…- tartamudeo por los nervios pero después junto su verdadero valor…

Los ojos azules de ken se posaron en su acompañante poniendo mucha atención a lo que esa simple palabra de dai podía cambiar sin que él se diera cuenta.

Dai: ken, me…me gus…

¡Ken!-

Se escucho a lo lejos, cortando las palabras del castaño, Ken al oír su nombre reacciono mirando hacía todas partes para ver quien lo llamaba, asta que lo vio demasiado cerca para que reaccionara.

Ryo: ken…-

Ryo y ken se miraron. Una vez más se encontraban…

 **CONTINUARA….**


End file.
